


Kingdom Hearts: The White Nova

by LizLoves1997



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Bloom remains the same teenager like she acted in Gardenia, Cecily - Misguided Child of Darkness, Cecily and Nova are in love, Cecily has issues as her growing darkness and being in the role of Riku, F/F, F/M, Maddox - Prince of Hearts!, Maddox acts like the big bro to the girls, Nova - Daughter of Lira (Seeker of Knowledge), Nova is in the role of our small but brave fool Sora, Roleswap Destiny Trio OCs AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizLoves1997/pseuds/LizLoves1997
Summary: When Starlight Town falls to the darkness, 15-year old teenager Nova is chosen by the Keyblade to combat the growing darkness. With the help of two companions, our heroine must travel to different worlds in the universe to search for her friends while stopping a group of villains from achieving their ultimate goals!





	1. Prologue: The First Morning on Starlight Town

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise nor its characters – I only own my OCs: Nova, Cecily and Maddox!

**Prologue – The First Morning on Starlight Town.**

A fair-skinned girl of age 15 was laying peacefully on the warm sand with her eyes closed. The sun was shining brightly and the air was calm. Seagulls could be heard flying overhead the beach of Starlight Town. The girl had shoulder-length white hair and bright green eyes. Her clothes consisted of a red tank-top with black trimmings, a pair of green shorts with a belt to hold them, two fingerless gloves and red converse shoes with laces.

The teenager opened her eyes slowly and was forced to block the sun's glaring rays with her left hand. She gave a loud yawn and stretched her arms. How long had she been asleep out here?

"I'm such a lazy bum…" She admitted with another yawn which she covered with her right hand. Thank goodness that she applied sunscreen to keep her body from getting all red and burnt up.

The teenager began to lay back down onto the warm sandy beach… only to see the face of another girl who was smiling amusingly at her.

"Whoa!" The white-haired teenager cried, sat up and turned to look at the girl who giggled.

The second girl was 15 years old with red hair that was tied into a ponytail and held by a clipping, brown eyes and tan skin. She wore a pink halter top with a pair of blue capris shorts. Her feet garnered two yellow sandals with pink straps.

"Cecily! You troll! Why did you scare me?" The white-haired teenager asked to the girl know as Cecily.

Cecily giggled yet again and crossed her arms.

"Nova, you lazy twit. I knew I'd find my best friend sleeping on the job…"

The white-haired female known as Nova frowned. "I wasn't sleeping. I was laying on the beach unconscious with my eyes closed. There is a difference between snoozing and-" Nova didn't finish due to Cecily bonking her on the head with a smile.

"Sounds like an excuse to me, bestie!" Cecily cheerfully sang as a reply.

"It wasn't an excuse! It's reality!" Nova got another bonk on the head for that reply.

Nova scratched her head due to getting bonked by Cecily. "Darn it, Cecs. Stop hitting me please!" She pleaded.

"Hmm… nope!" Cecily replied with a grin on her face as she tackled Nova to the ground.

"H-hey… let me go!" Nova pleaded but soon started to laugh due to Cecily removing one of her shoes and tickling her feet.

"Let you go, bestie? That's impossible! I need to tickle you as punishment for the wedgie prank last weekend!" Cecily continued to tickle her feet harder whilst Nova just laughed.

The tickle torture continued for a couple of seconds and then the unexpected happened:

"Whelp… I'm done!" Cecily declared as she released Nova's foot. The white haired girl stood laughed and took a couple of deep breaths.

Thanks to Cecily, she was exhausted due to all that tickling torture that occurred just a few seconds ago.

The red-haired teenager sat down next to Nova and grinned.

"So… how's it going bestie?" She asked.

Nova gave her a hard-earned glare whilst still taking deep breaths.

"I… hate… you… so… much… Cecs!" She declared.

Cecily smiled in return. "And I love you so much, Nova."

Nova sat up and was placing her shoe back on her foot.

"Darn it, Cecs… why did you have go and torture me?" Nova asked.

Cecily wrapped her arms around Nova and gave her hug. "Cause you are my best friend and only I get to torture you like that."

Nova gave her friend a fake glare but it was soon replaced with a warm smile. Both of the girls laughed and then stared at the blue sky and shining sun…

After a few minutes of peaceful and quiet silence, Cecily began to speak. "Hey, Nova…"

"Hm?" Nova turned to look at her friend.

"You ever wonder what's it like out there – your home world?" Cecily asked.

Nova went into a deep thought for a couple of seconds and then responded. "Not to my knowledge, no… are you still being curious about where I come from?" She asked.

Cecily sheepishly nodded. "Can't a girl remain curious about that subject?" She asked.

Nova rolled her eyes. "Cecs, I told you many times… I don't remember anything about my home world."

"Nothing at all, Nova?" Cecily was hopeful that her best friend would at least remember something about her home world.

"Nope. Sorry…"

Cecily sighed in disappointment. She was hoping that Nova would be able to remember anything about her home world, but so far nothing…

"You ever wanna go and visit your home world?" Cecily asked suddenly.

Nova placed a finger to her chin as to think an answer to her question. She was quiet for a minute or two and then:

"Well… I'm happy here living in Starlight Town." She admitted.

Cecily looked at her in disbelief. "Really?" She asked.

Just then, Nova smiled. "But… I wouldn't mind going to see it."

At those words, Cecily's hopes were lit up and she smiled. "You would want that?" She asked.

Nova nodded. "Yep. And not just that… I wanna see other places as well!" She admitted.

"Let's be fair – all three of us have the same idea in mind, bestie. Not just you!" Cecily stated with a grin as she wrapped her arm around Nova's shoulder.

Nova giggled. "So, Cecs – what are we waiting for?" She asked.

"Yo! Aren't you two forgetting about me?" The voice of a boy asked.

Nova and Cecily turned around and a saw a boy of age 16 with short blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a purple t-shirt, a pair of gray baggy shorts with a red belt to hold them and purple shoes with red laces. In his hands, he was holding two cans of paint.

"So…" The boy began before smiling weirdly. "Guess I'm the only person who is going to work on our submarine?" He asked.

Nova smiled whilst giggling. "Morning, Maddox." She wished to the boy known as Maddox.

"Morning Nova. Same to you, Cecs." Maddox wished them.

"So… how's it going, Mad?" Cecily asked.

"Nothing much. Just looking for you in the hopes that we might get on with finishing the submarine for our trip, duh." Maddox replied with a fake glare.

Nova stood up as Maddox pushed a can of paint into her hands and then turned his attention to Cecily who was sitting down.

"You and Nova are both a bunch of lazy dolts, Cecily!" Maddox admitted whilst Cecily just giggled.

"Ah, you've noticed it! Alright then, Maddox – let's finish the submarine together!" Cecily declared as she stood up.

"I agree." Nova joined in.

Maddox gave a warm smile – good, now the girls were paying attention.

"Alright then… let's have a race to the sub!" Maddox declared.

"Huh?" Nova was confused.

"Maddox, is that a joke?" Cecily asked.

"Nope, it's not a joke. Ready… set… go!" Immediately after saying those, Maddox took off to where their secret vehicle was.

"H-hey!" Nova cried as she ran after Maddox whilst still holding the bucket of paint.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Cecily ran after her friends as well.

**(Later – at the site where the secret submarine was being built…)**

"So, Nova… are you able to gather the tools needed to build our-" Maddox stopped when he saw that Nova was daydreaming. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Nova, you dolt. Are you listening to me?"

"W-wha… Oh, yea-yea. Just snoozing off a little bit – I'm paying attention though." She saluted.

Maddox rolled his eyes at this. "Very well, then… here's what I need to you collect – a hammer, lots of wooden planks, barrels, portholes, nails and possibly a blowtorch. Also, if you can… get me some more buckets of paint – mainly red, yellow and green. Understood?" He asked.

Nova nodded – though some of the items that Maddox asked might be hard to remember… She would try her best to find them.

"In case you forget, I made a list for you to follow. Don't forget to ask me and Cecily where to get the items from. I'm counting on you!" Maddox told her.

"I shall do my best, Maddox. Although where exactly do I start searching?" Nova asked.

"Hmm…" Maddox placed a finger to his chin and became quiet for a few seconds to think on where Nova should start searching.

Eventually, he gave his answer. "I would suggest you begin your search at the local tool shop in town. My mom is the owner there and she would be glad to give you the stuff. Just tell her I sent you." Maddox told her.

Nova gave him a thankful nod and set off to find to tool store where Maddox's mom was. Meanwhile, the boy was currently checking up on the unfinished submarine.

As it turns out, only the lower part was finished – the rest… not so much. Maddox needed more wooden plans, nails, a hammer, etc.

It wasn't an easy task building a submarine as Maddox first thought. It took them at least a month or two to even finish the lower half… not to mention, the children's busy schedule which consisted of school, homework, helping out their parents, etc.

But this time, it would be different… Maddox was going to finish the submarine alongside Nova and Cecily no matter what.

Maddox was checking up on the lower half of the submarine when a voice startled him:

"Hey, Mads. Whatchu doing?" Maddox yelped and turned around only to see a smiling Cecily who was hiding her hands behind her back.

Maddox glared at her. "Jeez, Cecs! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Cecily just giggled. "Silly Mads! You know that I'm not the monster from the closet." She replied whilst Maddox facepalmed and sighed.

Cecily could be really childish sometimes – not to mention even lazy and impatient…

"So… is there anything I should do?" She asked.

"Well… now that you mention it – yes. I'll be needing more items for the submarine. If you are up to the task of course…" His lips made out a small smirk.

Cecily frowned at this. "Hey, I'll have you know that I can accomplish anything. I'm not that lazy…" She whispered quietly.

"Hmm… we'll see. Anyways, I need to gather the following items – a circular or regular saw, a periscope, a motor engine with a propeller and a steering wheel. Take this list just in case you forget something, Cecs." Maddox handed Cecily a list of the items.

"I see… Alright then, Mads! You can count on me to get the items you need!" Cecily saluted.

"I sure hope so…" Maddox replied as he turned back to keep an eye on the sub. Cecily frowned and stuck her tongue out in a playful way.

She giggled and then took off to find the items that Maddox needed…

**(An hour later…)**

"Yo, Mads!" Maddox turned around and saw that Nova was arriving back. From the looks of it, her hands were full with the necessary items they needed to start building the next part of the submarine.

"Good work, Nova. Just drop it gently over here." Maddox pointed at a spot next to the sub.

Nova nodded and did her best to drop it gently without anything being broken… she did.

Nova sighed in relief and wiped a sweat from her forehead. "Man… that was too darn heavy to carry." She stated.

"I bet it was." Maddox gave a small laugh.

Nova smiled at him and then she looked around for a certain best friend of hers who was nowhere to be found.

"Say, where's Cecily?" Nova asked.

"Oh, I sent her to collect a couple more items I need for finishing the submarine." Maddox answered.

Nova was in disbelief. "Cecily has been sent to work? I can hardly believe it… and I thought she was the lazy one." She placed her hands on her hips.

Maddox gave an amused smile. "Well… true. But she has to helps us build the sub every now and then, right?" He asked.

Nova nodded in agreement.

"You do have a point there. Say, how long will this submarine take to finish completely?" Nova asked.

"Hmmm… if we work hard for the next couple of days, we should be done by the end of the month." Maddox answered.

Nova's widened – the end of the month!? Who that even be possible!?

"The end of month!? Maddox, you can't be serious! Isn't there some other way we can get the submarine done faster?" Nova asked in the hopes that an alternative solution would be found.

No such luck as Maddox shook his head. "I'm afraid not. If this was a boat or a raft it would have been much easier to make and it would have taken us only a couple of days to finish." He explained.

"Oh…" Nova was disappointed to hear that and hanged her head down.

"However…" Nova raised her head and looked at him with a hopeful look on her face. "If we work very fast and hard, it might be possible to finish this thing in a week or two." He explained.

Nova smiled – that was a much better answer than the whole "the thing will take a month to finish thing". Still… would she, Maddox and Cecily be able to accomplish the task? Only time would tell…

"I guess that's a much better choice than the whole "building the sub that will take a month to finish" thing. Still, will it be possible to accomplish this task?" Nova asked.

"You mean if we work hard and fast, it will only take us a week or two to finish?" Nova nodded as Maddox continued. "It all depends on our schedule… and the fact that all of us aren't too lazy to work." Nova knew who her friend was referring to – Cecily.

"Well, alright… we'll do our best to get this done faster. I'll see if I can get Cecily to be more motivated." Maddox gave her a small nod.

He turned around and started to search his pockets for something. "That would certainly be helpful. The faster we get the sub done… the better. Nova, can I ask you something please?" He said quietly.

"Sure… what do you need to ask me?" Nova asked.

"Please come closer." Maddox requested her.

Nova gave him a confused look – why did he want her to come closer? Did she do something bad?

The white-haired girl walked over carefully to her friend – she was standing on guard in case something bad happened.

When she got very close, Nova stopped and sensed incoming danger – what exactly was Maddox-

He turned around and was about to strike her only for Nova to pull out what looked like to be a wooden sword from her pocket and block his attack.

Maddox couldn't help but smirk. "So… you blocked my attack. You've been practicing." Nova saw that he was also wielding a wooden sword.

"Hmph. Never underestimate me, Mads. I'm always on the lookout for sneak attacks." Nova stated with a grin.

"So, you have the guts. But endurance is what counts in this – let's see how long you'll be able to last against me. That is… if you are up to the task, of course." Maddox taunted her.

"Hmph! You shouldn't be messing with the wrong person, Mads. You could get into a lot of trouble." Nova warned him with a slight smirk.

"We'll see." Maddox and Nova walked away from the unfinished submarine to their usual sparing place near the docks.

Maddox got into a fighting pose as did Nova. "You ready?" The boy asked.

Nova nodded. "Give it your best shot!" She declared.

Maddox smirked and charged forward. He attempted to deliver a strike on Nova but she blocked it. The white haired girl jumped upwards and landed behind Maddox. She grinned and struck her friend from behind with her wooden sword.

Maddox was knocked to the sandy ground but only for a few seconds. He jumped back up and looked at Nova will full attention. "Hmph… not a bad attempt at making me let my guard down. It's not over yet though!"

Nova smirked and charged forward but Maddox blocked her attack with his wooden sword. The white-haired girl searched for an opportunity to take her opponent by surprise, but no such luck. Maddox wasn't giving into her tricks…

Maddox smirked and slid under Nova's legs. He appeared behind and was about to strike her when she sensed and blocked the attack with her wooden sword.

"Darn it!" Maddox cursed while Nova just smirked.

"I told you… never mess with the wrong person. You just might end up falling into a trap!" Nova declared as she kicked one of his legs to which Maddox was sent knocked down onto the sand.

Nova turned around and gave him a friendly smile. "So… is that enough proof to convince you that you shouldn't underestimate me?" She asked.

Maddox got up and wiped the sand away from his entire body. "Hmm… I guess I was wrong. You've been practicing alright…" He admitted.

Nova smirked - what was Maddox expecting from her exactly? To lose?

"However…" Maddox began to grin which made Nova feel uneasy. What was he up to exactly?

Just then, he fell to the ground and clenched his stomach whilst screaming in agony. Nova was alarmed!

She rushed over to check on him. "Maddox, are you alright?" She asked in a concerned tone.

However, the blond boy smirked and slid under Nova's legs. The white-haired girl was in shock – he was faking his injury!? Maddox appeared behind her and struck her with his wooden sword.

She fell to the ground and groaned. Damn it – how dare Maddox get the upper hand on her!

"You forgot one important lesson, Nova… never get cocky in the middle of-" He didn't finish due to Nova slamming her foot into his groin.

He fell to the floor whilst holding his balls. Meanwhile, Nova smirked wickedly – revenge was indeed truly a pleasurable thing.

"And you forgot one thing about me, Mads… Never trick a girl into falling for such a clever trick. Bad things could happen, Mads… very bad." Nova stated as she glared at Maddox.

Maddox got up and glared at her as well. Both teens continued to give the dirty look to each other for about a few minutes… but soon gentle laughs replaced the anger that they felt a while back.

Nova and Maddox laid on the ground with smiles on their faces. The blonde boy was the first to get up as he extended a hand for Nova to grab.

She did and stood in front of Maddox. "So… did I do well in the spar?" She asked.

Maddox was quiet for a few seconds and then nodded with a smile. "You did well. Good work, Nova." He congratulated her.

"Thanks, Mads. Guess I win the spar today, huh?" Nova asked.

Maddox nodded. "Yep. So… back to building the submarine?" He asked.

Before Nova could reply with a simple "Yes", a familiar voice yelled. "There you are!" It was Cecily who was running towards them with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, hey Cecs! Where did you go?" Nova asked.

"Looking for you two apparently! Where were you – I searched the entire island looking for you both!" Cecily replied.

"Oh. We were just sparring with our swords – why didn't you join us?" Maddox asked.

Cecily's jaw dropped – while she was carrying the heavy stuff towards the unfinished submarine, Maddox and Nova had the nerve to go and spar with each other!? How dare they!

"Wait a minute… let me get this straight – while I was searching and carrying the heavy stuff with my bare hands mind you… you and Nova went and had a little spar without EVEN TELLING ME!?" Cecily yelled with an angry tone.

Nova and Maddox were freaked out by Cecily's angry and yelling tone. Jeez, all they did was go and have a spar without telling their friend…

"Cecs, calm down. Jeez... all we did was just have a little spar without telling you where we went. No need to kick up a fuss…" Nova tried to calm her down.

Cecily crossed her arms and looked away in annoyance.

"Cecs, come on girl… don't stay mad at us please. We were just going to spar – nothing more." Maddox explained.

Cecily huffed, but didn't turn around.

"Come on, Cecs… it was just a simple spar." Nova pleaded with her.

The red-haired girl was quiet for a few seconds but then she turned around with a pouting look on her face. "Would it kill you both to just wait for me to come back with the items before you have your spar?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Cecs… we should have waited for you to come back. But I really wanted to show Maddox that he shouldn't underestimate me." Nova explained.

Cecily was confused. "Underestimate you, Nova? Wait… did you won the spar, Nova?" She asked.

Nova nodded with a grin. "Yep. Maddox tried to pull a couple of tricks in order to win… but I was lucky to anticipate his moves." She explained.

Cecily was surprised – Nova had managed to defeat Maddox all by herself without accepting any help? What a surprising twist! Then again, Cecily knew that Nova was practicing for a while with her wooden sword.

"Huh… good one, Nova." Cecily gave her a thumbs up with a smile while Nova did the same.

"Yay, you aren't mad anymore." Maddox stated with a smile.

"Oh… umm… I guess… Can you guys promise me that next time you won't leave me behind please?" Cecily asked.

"Yeah, alright… sorry, Cecs." Nova apologized.

"Same here." Maddox agreed.

Cecily thanked them with a smile. "Now then… how about we start working on that submarine, huh?" She asked.

Nova and Maddox both nodded. Soon, all three friends headed to start working on the unfinished submarine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Whelp, ladies and gents… I have an announcement to make – I've decided to create my very own Destiny Trio along with a story for them! Yahoo!
> 
> Their names are Nova, Cecily and Maddox – basically, the equivalent of Sora, Riku and Kairi. Hopefully, I'll be able to do a good story just like the other stuff that I write on .
> 
> The three OCs that I created were inspired by Keyblade Master of Light – I'm a huge fan of their work!
> 
> So, yeah… enjoy the prologue to the story and I hope you like it! Next time, we'll be seeing what exactly Nova and her friends will be doing.
> 
> Until next time, see you all soon!


	2. Chapter 1: The Day before the Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise nor its characters – I only own my OCs: Nova, Cecily and Maddox!

**Chapter 1 – The Day before the Storm.**

Following the small conversation involving Nova and Maddox's spar, the three friends immediately set to work on making sure that their vessel was prepped up for the trip to the outside worlds. Granted, the sub was still a work-in-progress thing… but if Maddox's calculations were correct, he and the girls would be able to set sail by the end of the month.

Days went into weeks and then into the end of the month – eventually, the submarine was finished… almost. The kids still needed to attach a periscope, a propeller and a steering wheel. Maddox and Cecily were in charge of that… as for Nova…

"Today is our last day in Starlight Town, Nova! We gotta collect the provisions for the trip." Cecily declared as she was painting the unfinished spot of the submarine.

The sub wasn't a big one like in the history books, but it was comfortable and suitable enough for Nova and her friends to use for the trip to the outside worlds. Cecily had brought in a periscope and some buckets of reddish-white paint due to a couple of small spots still retaining their wooden brownish color. Maddox was in charge of bringing the propeller and the steering wheel along with some levers.

"I know what today is Cecily. No need to remind me…" Nova replied with a roll of her eyes.

"But Nova! Aren't you excited? Tomorrow we can finally leave Starlight Town and go out to find your home! I thought that's what you wanted!" Cecily looked at her friend.

"I'm excited too, Cecs… I do want to go and find my home. However, I'm not gonna act overexcited all day… I'm want to be as calm as possible." Nova explained as Cecily looked down with a sad look on her face. "Oh… I'm sorry, Nova. I just thought that… well… I didn't mean to be a nuisance. Sorry, Nova…"

"Hey, I'm not mad Cecs! I'm just… a little nervous about tomorrow." Nova admitted to Cecily who was surprised by what she said – Nova being nervous? Impossible!

"Hey… come on, Nova. Nothing bad's gonna happen – You, Maddox and I… we'll be okay." Cecily reassured her.

"But what if-" Nova was cut off by Cecily placing a hand on her shoulder. "But if nothing! Look… nothing bad is going to happen. We're gonna take this submarine out to sea, traverse through the walls and see what's out there in the universe. Nothing is gonna stop us, Nova. We'll find your home no matter what… I promise you." Cecily reassured her.

"Nothing at all?" Nova asked.

"Nothing… at… all." Cecily replied with a smile.

Nova was quiet for a few seconds until she raised her head and asked. "So, what provisions do I need to collect, Cecs?" Cecily smiled gently at her best friend and produced a list from her pockets.

"Alright, here's what you need to collect – sandwiches with beef jerky and square cheese; bottles of juice (mainly cherry and apple); chocolate (cause you know how much I love it!) … what else… some fruit as well (oranges and pears) and lastly – drinking water. Easy, right?" Nova nodded – should be a piece of cake to get the provisions needed for the trip.

"Good, here's the list." Cecily passed the list to her friend before speaking once more. "I'm gonna go and wait for Maddox to bring back the stuff to finish our mighty vessel. If you need help, come and talk with me." Nova nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Where shall we meet after everything is done?" The white-haired girl asked.

Cecily placed a finger on her chin and started to wonder where they should meet – the local park with the hill or the beach area? Decisions, decisions – Cecily hated choosing.

Eventually, she decided on the local park since the hill there had a perfect view of the sky and most importantly – the sunset. "Let's meet up at the local park… I wanna enjoy the last sunset with you guys since it will be a while before we can return to Starlight Town."

"Alright… it seems like a good idea. Rendezvous at what time?" Nova asked with Cecily immediately responding. "At 17:00 hours. Don't keep us waiting, Nova." She requested.

Nova gave a mock salute and immediately took off in order to gather the provisions. At this time, Maddox came back with the necessary items to finish the sub. "Hey, Mads. You got the stuff?"

Maddox nodded. "Yep. Wasn't easy to acquire the propeller, levers and steering wheel mind you… plus, I still have to buy some paint." He explained.

"You haven't gotten any paint yet?" Cecily asked with Maddox shaking his head. "Nah… I spent the entire morning searching for a usable propeller and electronic stuff. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to salvage anything good from the house. Luckily, Mom was able to lend a hand in supplying the items… on the condition that we stay safe during the trip – Dad told me this as well." He explained.

Cecily couldn't help but sigh – Nova and Maddox's adoptive parents were still worried about the possibilities of bad luck happening on the planned trip. The red-head still remembered the weeks that she spent convincing the parents to allow her, Maddox and Nova to go on this trip. They were stubborn at first… but eventually relented and agreed.

The condition was that Maddox oversaw everything and keeping an eye on Cecily and his adopted sister. "Jeez… your folks are still worried about something bad happening?" The red-head asked with Maddox. "You know how they are… sometimes you can't help but sigh at the stubbornness and embarrassment of parents. Best to just ignore it, Cecs." The blonde-haired boy told her.

"That's the plan. So, are we gonna do this thing or stand around talking like statues?" Cecily asked impatiently – she was hoping to get started on the sub and finish it before the 17:00 deadline.

"Of course, Miss Impatience." Cecily casted a fake glare at Maddox who stuck his tongue out at the red-head. The blonde opened his backpack and allowed for the red-head to acquire the propeller and the rest of the electronics…

_**(Meanwhile – on a world known as Canterlot City…)** _

On another world, far away from Starlight Town laid the urban metropolis of Canterlot City – a city that wasn't too big but not too small. There were shops, a local park, houses and apartments… but most importantly – schools and preschools.

But there was one place of learning that held many mysteries to those that studied there – some claimed that this academy was a place filled with magic or a cursed one. Its name was Canterlot High School…

Walking through one of the corridors of this learning institution was a young teenage girl with her current destination being the office of the principal of Canterlot High. She was hoping that the woman was available for questioning…

The teenage girl stopped in front of a window in order to check and see if everything was up to perfection – she whipped off her long dark blue hair with both purple and pink streaks in order for her purple eyes to examine her slim build and fair skin.

The clothes she wore were simple yet comfy - a light blue short-sleeved dress shirt with a pink bow, a purple skirt with a pink star on it, purple legwarmers with the tops of them being pink and black shoes.

The teenager leaned forward and looked at herself in the window before her lips twisted into a small grin. "Yep. Everything is hunky dory... time to go and check up on the principal."

The walk to the office wasn't a long one – after five minutes, the teenage girl stood in front of the door leading to the reception area. Taking a deep breath, the teenager placed a hand on the knob and began to turn it.

Stepping inside, she was stunned to find out that the receptionist wasn't in the room, which was really strange since she was always here. Where was she exactly? Maybe the principal knows.

The fair-skinned teenager walked over, turned the knob and stepped into the office of the principal, which was completely dark.

"Strange… the lights don't seem to be turned on. Mom, are you in here? Where is that darn light-switch?" The teenager was frantically searching for the ON/OFF switch on the wall. Soon, she felt something plastic and grinned. "There you are."

By turning the ON button, the entire room had been illuminated – yet the teenager was stunned to discover that it was completely empty.

"Okay… Mom is missing along with the receptionist and the office is completely empty. This is bad…" The teenager said in a worried tone.

She began to look for any clues regarding the disappearance of the principal who was revealed to be her mother and the receptionist. So far, there wasn't anything good: the bookcases, the calendar, the gallery, the envelope on the desk, the door, the-

Wait, envelope on the desk? The teenager picked it up and looked at it – to her surprise, it was addressed: _*To my sister and daughter.*_

The fair-skinned girl quickly opened the envelope and took out the letter. She was about to read it when the door opened to reveal a young woman in her 20s stepping into the office and spotting the teenager looking at an unknown letter. "Twilight? What are you doing here and where is my sister?"

The woman had long blue hair with highlights, pale skin and teal eyes. Her attire consisted of a purple top with a belt around the waist and a white collar with a crescent moon on it, dark blue pants and white heels with purple socks.

"Oh, hello Auntie Luna. I was on my way to visit Mom when I realized that the receptionist was missing and the office was completely empty… this letter was placed on the desk and it's addressed to me and you." The teenager known as Twilight explained to the woman known as Luna who was surprised by what she heard.

"My sister is missing along with the receptionist?" Luna asked Twilight who nodded. "What sort of letter did Celestia leave?"

Twilight gave the letter to Luna who began to read it alongside her student and niece…

_**(Meanwhile – Starlight Town…)** _

Whilst Cecily and Maddox were busy putting the finishing touches on the submarine, Nova was still on the hunt for supplies. She had already finished making sandwiches, grabbed a chocolate bar for Cecily, filled in several bottles of cherry and apple juice and oranges. The only things left were pears and drinking water.

At this very moment, she was searching around the house for the remaining provisions. Drinking water, she would be able to acquire easily by filling two or three bottles from the sink… yet where there any oranges around the house?

"Hmmm… where did Mom put those oranges exactly?" Nova continued looking around the kitchen whilst asking herself. She already checked the fruit bowl, so where-

Wait, hold on… Nova walked over and opened the fridge – to her delight, she had found what she was looking for – a bag of oranges. Grinning, she took it out of the fridge and placed it on the counter.

"Six should be enough for the three of us." Nova took out six oranges, then placed them in her backpack with a built-in cooler before returning the bag to the refrigerator. Great, she had completed her tasks before the deadline… yet there was still enough time until the meeting at the public park. Plus, it was noon right now so… lunch time!

"Hello! Anybody home?" Suddenly, the voice of a young girl called out from the hallway – Nova immediately guessed who it is. "Phoebe! I'm in the kitchen!" The white-haired teen called out.

A huge squeal was heard following by huge running footsteps and immediate grouping onto the ground. Nova looked up to see the little girl known as Phoebe sitting on top of her body and grinning in her face. "Big sis! You are here!" She immediately gave her a tight hug without mercy.

"Y-yes…" Nova tried gasping for air but to no avail. "S-sis… l-let me breathe! I c-can't breathe!" The older sibling pleaded but Phoebe shook her head. "Nope! You didn't even check up on me! You immediately went straight to your friends!" She gave a fake pout whilst hugging her sister very tight.

"W-what are you talking about…? I checked up on you this morning! Pl-please let me breathe!" Nova pleaded as Phoebe sighed and released the hold over her sister.

Nova began to breathe as her sister started to grin. The white-haired girl took the time to examine her little sister whilst catching her air:

Phoebe was a young girl of age 8 and looked just like a copy of Nova with green eyes and fair skin. Only thing was her hair which was colored pink and tied into pig-tails. Her everyday attire consisted of a reddish-purple cute top with a pony displayed on it, a whitish-blue frilled skirt and flat slip-on shoes. Phoebe owned a couple of accessories as well – a headband with a bow that was holding her hair and two bracelets on both arms. However, the most prized possession was a diamond necklace on her neck.

The white-haired girl was done catching her breath as she got up and gave her sister a small glare. "Phoebe… that was so uncalled for." Nova walked towards the fridge once again to see if there was something good to eat. Meanwhile, Phoebe just followed her big sister with the grin still on her face.

"Aww, don't blame me big sis. I missed you after all." Nova gave her sister a deadpan look. "Phoebe, we had breakfast in the morning together. Plus, I let Mom look after you at her workplace. Speaking of which, where are Mom and Dad?"

"Still working, unfortunately… One of Mom's friends dropped me off with her car. They'll be back in the evening." Phoebe explained.

Nova couldn't help but sigh – Her, Phoebe and Maddox's adopted parents were always working hard to make ends meet and were almost never home. However, they loved their children no matter what and always tried to make time in their schedule for them.

"Guess its just us, Maddox and Cecily once again. Speaking of which… did you behave at our folks' workplace?" Nova asked as Phoebe nodded with a small hint of reluctance. "Well… I was little bored and decided to play on Mom's computer without her knowing."

"Oh… did you get caught? Were any of her files deleted?" Nova asked as Phoebe shook her head. "Nope. Just playing some games."

Nova sighed in relief – at least she would avoid another scolding for her adoptive folks when they get back tonight. The last thing the white-haired girl needed was a yelling before the trip tomorrow…

Nova opened the fridge to check and see if there's anything edible to eat. "Phoebe, what do you want me to make you for lunch?" The big sibling asked whilst checking.

Phoebe placed a finger on her chin and began to think about what to have for lunch. "Hmmm… Oh, I got it!" She said with a grin and gave her answer. "I want a sandwich!"

"A sandwich, huh? Alrighty then… let me see…" Nova was fishing for the ingredients – one tomato, lettuce, some mustard (For Phoebe), bacon… what else…

"Almost done, big sis?" Phoebe asked as Nova gave her reply. "Just a couple more things to grab for mine. Hold on, Phi." The big sibling continued to search for the rest of the ingredients until she heard the doorbell ring. "Phi, can you please check who is at the door?"

"Kay-kay, sis!" Phoebe gave a fake salute and went to open the door whilst Nova was finishing her hunt. Picking up the items for the sandwich, she closed the fridge door and set them on the counter. Time to make some lunch!

Before she could even get the knife, Phoebe entered with Maddox following behind. "Hey, Nova. Just wanted to let you know that the sub is ready. Cecs went home to check up on her folks and have some lunch. We'll rendezvous at exactly 17:00 in the local park to watch the sunset."

"Sounds like a plan. We're just about to have lunch – wanna join?" Nova asked as Maddox nodded.

"Oh, you are having a little meeting big sis? Can I come to the park with you?" Phoebe asked.

Nova smiled and ruffled her little sister's hair. "Of course, you little troublemaker. Our folks won't be back until the late evening so Maddox and I will be watching you."

"Our parents are working overtime again?" Maddox asked as Nova nodded with a heavy sad sigh. "Yep. They are trying to make ends meet so we can survive. Although, I wish that they would at least get a day off for once…"

"Same… one thing I'm glad though is that they allowed us to go on this journey to find our respective worlds." Nova nodded at those words. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Same… plus, Phoebe's looking forward to it. Aren't you, Phi?" Phoebe nodded with a grin. "Nova and I are finally going to find out where we originally came from!"

Nova ruffled Phoebe's hair once more. "We sure are… Just hope nothing bad happens on the trip."

"It won't. Plus, you've got your female knight in shining armor with us." Nova's eyes widened as she blushed at that comment. "M-mads! Not in front of Phoebe!"

"Who's your female knight?" Phoebe asked innocently as Nova started to sweat. "N-no one! No one important!" Maddox giggled as Nova gave him a glare. "Alrighty, girls… let's have some lunch." Maddox decided to help Nova whilst Phoebe sat down on the kitchen table and waited for the lunch to come…

_**(Meanwhile – back in Canterlot City…)** _

"Auntie Luna… this is very serious." Twilight told her aunt as the blue-haired woman was sitting on the desk chair and massaging the bridge of her nose. "I agree, Twilight… to think that my sister kept a secret like this from you and I…"

A while ago, they both read the letter that was addressed to them – apparently, it was detailed a very strong secret that Celestia had hidden from them for a long time. The letter's contents were the following:

_*To my little sister and child,_

_I'm very sorry to leave you both like this without telling anyone but it was important I'm afraid. I must confess a little secret that I've kept from you both for a long time._

_Long before I became the principal of Canterlot High, I was once a member in a group of powerful heroes and heroines whose roles were in protecting the universe and its worlds. That's right… we aren't alone in this universe. Have you both been curious as to what the stars represent exactly at night?_

_They say that every star out there is a hidden world filled with who knows what. Anyways, I'm getting off topic…_

_Recently, stars have been blinking out one by one and that means trouble can't be far behind. I hate leaving my school and you both… but someone must check up on this situation. But fear not…_

_It seems that somewhere out there is a "Key" – it's the "Key" to our survival! Only problem is we have no idea where it is… Twilight, you and another friend must find this 'Key' and stick to the person wielding it. We need the 'Key' or else we are doomed! Go to the Town of Light and meet up with my informant. She'll tell you what to do!_

_This is where my letter ends. Twilight, I wish you the best of luck. I'll explain everything once we meet again – I promise!_

_With warm regards, Mom or Principal Celestia. *_

"Auntie Luna, do you have a clue as to what Mom was talking about?" Twilight asked as Luna sighed. "I believe so… yet, its just bits and pieces from my childhood."

"Oh?" Twilight was now curious as Luna nodded. "Twilight… what I remember from my early days as a teen was legends on how a star up there is a different world. I always brushed them away and told myself it was just superstition… yet, now that I've read Celly's letter… I can't help but wonder if it's true."

"Auntie, do you think that Mom might be somewhere on those worlds she mentioned?" Twilight asked as Luna shrugged. "If she isn't in Canterlot High or somewhere in the city, then she must be somewhere out there in the universe."

"What do we do?" Twilight asked as Luna got up and crossed her arms. "Honestly, Twilight… the only thing we can do in this situation is following Celly's instructions in her letter and send you to this Town of Light in search of her informant."

"Y-you really believe in the existence of outside worlds? What if Mom isn't on another world, Auntie?" Twilight asked as Luna shook her head. "I'm not so sure, Twilight… after reading this letter, I'm convinced that she really is on another world. On top of that, she wasn't in the house this morning." Luna explained as Twilight slowly nodded.

"I-I see… so, what do I need to do?" Twilight asked with Luna replying immediately. "First things first, I need you to go and get your friend Fluttershy. I believe that she might be of service in this little search for my sister… after that, you both need to meet me outside the gymnasium. Understood?" Twilight nodded – she was determined to get the tasks done very quickly if she had any hopes of beginning the search for her mother.

"I understand, Auntie. I'll be back with Fluttershy very soon." Luna gave her niece a smile and hugged her. "Good, Twi. Now off you go!"

Twilight nodded and left the office as Luna couldn't help but sigh whilst looking at the letter once more. "Sister… if there really is a danger out there in the universe… then how long do we have before it reaches Canterlot High?"

_**(Meanwhile – Starlight Town – The Local Park at 17:00…)** _

"The sunset looks wonderful today…" Cecily stated with a smile on her face as she and Nova were laying next to each other on the hill. Meanwhile, Maddox was playing with Phoebe nearby as she laughed joyfully.

"It definitely is… can't believe that this is our last day in Starlight Town though." Nova admitted – she was a little sad that today was her last day on her home world…

Cecily giggled. "Hey, it isn't the end of the world. We'll come back one day and see how things are. No need to frown like that, Nova…"

Nova sighed. "I shouldn't be sad… but I can't help but think about what we'll miss here once we've set sail on our sub." At this moment, Cecily placed a hand on her shoulder as Nova looked at her. "Don't worry about tomorrow… think only about today and this sunset."

Nova couldn't help but smile. "I'll try, Cecs… thank you… thank you for being here with me." Cecily giggled at that response. "What are friends for? You've been with me all my life after all… ever since we first met back when we were kids."

Nova giggled as well. "OMG, you remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget? You were crying because some bullies decided to pick you for having white hair. Yet, I stood up for you and the two of us went to have some ice cream. From that day onward, the two of us have remained very close." Cecily explained.

"I never did thank you for standing up to those bullies. It was a brave thing you did, Cecs." Nova told Cecily who just shrugged. "I couldn't let them bully a little girl like you, Nova… plus, I hate bullies as well. They picked on me as well, but Mom taught me a couple of techniques to help me. Just in case the bullies decide to annoy me once more."

"She taught you well." Nova commented as Cecily nodded. "Yep. Oh, that reminds me! I have something to give you."

"Oh?" Nova asked with a curious tone as Cecily was fishing something from her pockets. "Okay, first things first – close your eyes. It's a surprise."

Nova was confused – a surprise? What kind of surprise did Cecily have for her?

Cecily turned around to look at Nova, but her hands were behind her back – she was hiding something it seems. "Close your eyes or you won't get your surprise."

Seeing as she wasn't going to get the surprise without doing what Cecily said, Nova closed her eyes and waited. "Alright, now pull out your hands."

Nova did just that as Cecily slid something in her hands. "Alright, now open your eyes." The white-haired girl opened as she looked at her hands and saw a small pink present wrapped with a bow. "Is this… for me?" Cecily nodded with a smile. "Open it! You'll love it."

Nova did just that and what she saw inside the present made her jaw drop – it was heart-shaped pendant locket that contained a picture of her and Cecily when they were younger.

The white-haired girl looked at Cecily with a surprised look on her face. "C-cecs… I d-don't know what to say…" Tears started to come out from her eyelids. "T-thank you…"

Cecily embraced her friend in a warm hug. "You are welcomed… it took me a long time to make that thing, by the way. Don't get me started on the picture… I hope you like it." She said and released her friend.

Nova wiped the tears away as she looked at the locket with the picture of her and Cecily – she loved it. "Let me put it on." Cecily took the locket and wrapped it gently around Nova's neck. "There we go. Now you can think of me whenever we are out there."

"Yep. Thank you for this gift, Cecs… it means a lot." Nova thanked her as Cecily smiled. "Anything for my best friend. Nova…" Cecily grabbed her hands gently. "I promise that nothing bad will happen on this trip. I'll protect you, your sister and Maddox with everything I've got. You don't need to be scared… I'm here for you."

Nova couldn't help but blush at those words. "T-thank you, Cecs… it means a lot to me…" The white-haired girl slid closer to Cecily and embraced her in a hug.

"Tomorrow's the big day… I can't wait." Nova said with a smile as Cecily held her in the embracing hug. "I agree… everything changes tomorrow." Cecily smiled at her words. The two continued to watch the sunset…

Meanwhile, Maddox and Phoebe were watching the exchange very quietly between the two teenagers. "What is big sis and Cecily talking about, Maddox?" Phoebe asked with a curious look on her face. "Oh, just normal stuff… about tomorrow and whatnot. By the way, are you excited for tomorrow?" Maddox asked as Phoebe nodded with a smile. "Yep-yep! I'm excited! Can't wait until we find yours and our homes!"

Maddox smiled and petted Phoebe on the head. "You gotta behave when we are out on sea tomorrow though." Phoebe gives a small pout at that order. "But it will be boring…"

"Boring or not… it's worth it." Maddox told her as Phoebe sighed. "I'll try my best to behave then…"

"Good… I can't wait for tomorrow… once we set sail, it will be great." Phoebe giggled. "Yep-yep! Tomorrow is sailing day!"

Maddox ruffled Phoebe's hair as she giggled and stared at the sunset. Tomorrow was the big day…

Maddox only hoped that nothing bad would go wrong… he so wanted to see his world. He wasn't going to let this entire trip go to waste… so many years of planning…

The boy prayed in his head that everything would go right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: And… its finally done! The first chapter in the White Nova series is finished… sorry it took so long for me to finish this. I was in conflict and had no idea on how to write this… in the end, it just feels so weird to post it since I have literally no idea if what I've written makes sense or not… Please, share with me your reactions as to how I wrote the chapter. I need to be sure if its to your liking, if you can understand it… please share. It's important.
> 
> Unlike the other Author's Notes, I'm keeping these ones short for the story. As to allow you all to read more instead of hearing my words via Author's Notes… so yeah… next chapter is the fall of Starlight Town and onto the Town of Light where Twilight and her friend shall meet with Celestia's informant… I hope I can do a good job in the next chapter and allow it to make much better sense than this one.
> 
> Anyways, nothing to say other than… goodbye for now and happy reading. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I promise you that the next one will be better than this! Promise!
> 
> Until next time, I bid you all adieu. May you have an enjoyable evening! Please share your thoughts on how I did the chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Things get Messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: After nearly 3 months of making you all wait; I welcome you to the second part of the White Nova. I'm gonna skip the first Author's Notes as I'm eager to begin writing the next chapter… I will see you all at the end.
> 
> I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise – only my OCs: Nova, Maddox and Cecily.

**Chapter 2 – Things get Messy.**

_**(Back in Canterlot City…)** _

"Twilight. Fluttershy. Thank you both for coming here on such short notice." Vice Principal Luna thanked as she stared at her teenage niece and another girl who was no doubt a friend of Twilight.

She was somewhere between Twilight's age with pink hair and slightly fair skin. Her attire consisted of a white top along with a light green skirt that had pink and white butterflies on it while her footwear was a pair green boots with yellow on the bottom and pink knee-high socks with white polka dots on them. There was a butterfly hairclip that held her hair together along with a yellow backpack.

All three individuals were standing in the gymnasium for reasons unknown which would be answered thanks to Fluttershy raising her arm. "Ummm… V-vice principal Luna?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy's question was no doubt the fact of why she and Twilight were called to the gym. "Ummm… I was wondering… w-why did you asked for my assistance v-via Twilight, miss?"

Luna acknowledged her question with a nod. "My intuition was correct that you would ask me that, Fluttershy. Allow me to explain what the situation is exactly: You see… earlier the day, Twilight and I discovered a letter left by Principal Celestia that details of her leaving the school for an unknown person. Apparently, we've discovered that my sister was a part of a group long before she founded Canterlot High."

"W-what kind of group was she in exactly?" Twilight responded to that question. "It has something to do with heroes and heroines protecting the universe along with its worlds."

Fluttershy was confused by what Twilight said – worlds and the universe? What exactly was her friend talking about? "Basically… what Twilight just said was also described in my sister's letter – apparently, we aren't alone in the universe. It seems that every star that we view at night is actually another world."

"R-really?" Fluttershy asked with an astonished tone with Luna nodding. "It would seem so… if what my sister told me in her letter is true, that means she has also traveled to these worlds and protected them for danger."

"Yet… that was a long time ago, Fluttershy. But today it seems my mother has left the school because of an unknown danger coming… stars have been disappearing according to her – one by one."

"O-oh, my… that's terrible! W-who would do such a thing?" Fluttershy asked with a worried look but all Twilight and Luna could do was shrug. "We haven't a clue I'm afraid… the only thing my sister mentioned was that there was a 'Key' who will be our salvation. Problem is we have no idea of what the person looks like or what his/her name is exactly. And thus… here is the reason why I asked Twilight to fetch you."

"Me…?" Fluttershy asked quietly as Luna nodded. "Yes… My sister has requested that Twilight and a friend of hers would journey to a world called the Town of Light in order to meet up with an informant of hers."

It didn't take long for Fluttershy to realize what Luna meant by 'a friend of hers' – Twilight wanted Fluttershy to come with her. "M-me? You want me to go with T-twilight to this 'Town of Light' in order to find the Principal's informant…?"

"Yep - Exactly what you just said Fluttershy." Twilight told her as Fluttershy began to sweat in fear. "B-but… why me?"

"Well… to tell you the truth, Fluttershy… Ummm…" Luna cut her niece off as her face turned serious. "Fluttershy, I asked Twilight to fetch you because I believe that you would be beneficial to this task that my sister has prepared for Twilight."

"B-but s-still… why me?" Fluttershy asked – hints of fear and confusion in her voice.

Luna sighed as she knew that this wasn't going to be easy – mainly, convincing her. "Because, Fluttershy… your kind and caring nature will be useful in breaking up confrontations. Along with the fact that you and Twilight are very close friends…"

"B-but…" Twilight placed a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "I believe my aunt is right on this one, Fluttershy. You are always willing to help those that are in need, plus you have a huge love for different animals… and you are studying to be a veterinarian in the future."

"Well… that is true…" Fluttershy agreed with Twilight as Luna spoke. "I have no idea if the worlds you might visit will be dangerous or not. That is why we need your help, Fluttershy…"

"B-but…" Fluttershy looked at the floor as Luna continued to speak. "I know that it will be dangerous – for the both of you… but if my sister is speaking the truth about these 'outside worlds' being in danger, then we haven't a moment to lose."

Fluttershy didn't know what to do at this point – should she accept and throw herself into danger or would she refuse and let the inhabitants on these 'outside world' suffer the consequences?

She couldn't do that… even if there were dangers, Fluttershy knew that she couldn't let the inhabitants suffer no matter what. Still, it was no doubt going to be very dangerous.

With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly nodded. "I'll d-do my best to help…"

Luna smiled gently. "Good. We haven't a moment to lose – Twilight, you and Fluttershy must get to the Town of Light and find my sister's informant."

Twilight and Fluttershy looked at each with confused looks – they agreed that they will help in the search for the principal… but how would they get to the world known as 'Town of Light'?

"Ummm… Vice Principal Luna… not that I'm trying to ask stupid questions but how exactly will Twilight and I get to the 'Town of Light'? We're in Canterlot City right now and this 'world' that Principal Celestia mentioned is no doubt very far away…" Fluttershy pointed out with Luna nodding in agreement. "Indeed… but I apparently, my sister had everything planned out."

"Oh? How so, Aunt Luna?" Twilight asked as Luna ushered both girls to follow her. "Apparently, my sister also wrote something else in invisible ink that will be useful in helping you make your way towards the 'Town of Light' – follow me, girls."

Twilight and Fluttershy looked at each other before nodding and following the Vice Principal to wherever she was going…

_**(Starlight Town – At Night…)** _

After saying goodbye to Cecily, Nova along with her sister and Maddox returned to their home in order to have dinner and rest up before the trip tomorrow. Their parents didn't return unfortunately so the kids were all alone for the night.

They played games for a little while or watched a late-night movie before deciding to hit the hay in order to rest up for tomorrow's trip. Maddox retired to his room whilst Nova and Phoebe went to theirs.

Both were very much excited for tomorrow since they were going to embark on a journey away from Starlight Town with their friends in the sub. It was something that Nova wanted for a long time even if she didn't seem all that excited earlier this morning.

In secret, she did indeed want to find out where she came from and who were parents were – the only thing that she could remember was the name 'Lira' – it was no doubt a woman's name… but who exactly was she…?

This question Nova hoped to find whilst travelling alongside her sister and friends. Plus, Maddox also didn't have any clue where he was and how he came to live on Starlight Town. It was all a blur to him…

Maddox, Nova and Phoebe were all found by Cecily on the same day in the morning. She contacted her parents who in turned contacted the mayor of Starlight Town and her husband to resolve this situation. Eventually, all three kids were adopted by the mayoral family and experienced a normal but loving childhood.

As a kid, Nova was often picked on by bullies in kindergarten and school but one person who was always standing up for her was Cecily. Out of all the people whom the white-haired girl was friends with, the red-head was someone whom she was extremely close with – besides Maddox and Phoebe.

Once, Maddox joked that she and Cecily were more than just friends… which resulted both girls chasing him around the beach for quite a while. That was a fun chase…

But it was all in the past – now was the present. Mainly, night time… in Nova and her sister's room. Both of them were asleep without a care in the world.

Nova was sleeping gently on her bed whilst Phoebe was rustling back and forth as if she was having some-kind of nightmare or trouble falling asleep.

Eventually, her eyes snapped open as she sat up and looked around – it seems that something scared her very much. Realizing that nobody else was in the room besides herself and Nova, she calmed down and went back to sleep…

_**(2 hours later…)** _

Loud thundering noises awoke Nova very slowly as she sat up and looked out through the window. "Strange… the weather report didn't…" She paused to deliver a heavy yawn before continuing to speak. "Didn't mention that there would be a storm tonight… hopefully it goes away by the morning, right Phoebe?" Nova turned to see if her sister was awake but to her horror, she discovered her bed empty and the sheets on the ground – worse, her casual clothes were missing.

"Oh, no… no… DAMN IT! Phoebe… you had better not have exited the house…" Nova got up quickly and put on her casual outfit before racing out the bedroom door.

"Maddox! Maddox! Phoebe's gone! Did you see-" Nova slammed the door opened in order to inform Maddox about her little sister disappearing only to realize that her adoptive brother was gone as well!

"Oh, god… you two had better not have done it…" Nova prayed quietly that her siblings didn't leave the house into this storm… She was hoping that it wasn't true.

Nova quickly ran towards the front door all the while not realizing that yellow eyes were watching her from everywhere – on the floor, in the walls and ceiling…

Upon exiting the house, Nova noticed a huge gust of wind blowing everywhere. "Wh-what's going on… Oh, my god!" She gasped in horror when looking up into the sky – a dark and mysterious black orb was forming up and getting bigger and bigger.

"What's going on!?" Nova ran ahead in search of her siblings and Cecily – she had to find them before the worse happened.

The white-haired teenager ran and ran as fast as she could until she came upon the beach where she spotted two familiar figures – Cecily and Maddox! They were alright!

"Cecs! Mads! Oh, thank goodness you're both okay! What the heck were you two thinking!? There's a storm going on right now – an unusual one, in fact! – and you are both outside! What the heck were you thinking!?" Nova yelled in anger but neither payed attention to her. They just stood still… like statues.

The silence was soon interrupted by Cecily opening her mouth – her tone was that of excitement and fear. "The door… it's finally opened, Nova."

Nova was taken aback. "W-what…?" Cecily turned around as she looked at her friend with an exciting look on her face. "Nova, the door has finally opened! We didn't need the submarine after all! Now we can go and traverse through the outside worlds!" The red-head yelled.

"W-what? What the heck are you talking about Cecs!? Why is Maddox standing still like a statue!?" Nova demanded as Maddox turned around but to her horror – he looked like a zombie. Add to the fact that his eyes were lifeless and without any signs of pupils in them…

"Nova… I'm going to find out where I can from…" Maddox whispered slowly as Cecily grinned in excitement. "All three of us will!"

"Cecily, Maddox! Stop this right now… We need to get to safety! Plus, Phoebe is missing! We need to find her now!" Nova pleaded before being interrupted by Cecily with a yell. "PHOEBE IS COMING WITH US!"

Nova was horrified by what she just heard – Cecily never acted this way… before. "Don't you get it, Nova? This is what we wanted… we've been prisoners on this very island since we were kids… but no more! Once we step through the door… we'll be free at last! No more prison whatsoever! I'm not afraid to step forward! Let's do this!" Cecily picked up the lifeless Maddox as darkness began to wrap itself around both teenagers much to Nova's horror.

"Cecs! Mads!" Nova yelled as she ran forward only to get caught in the darkness herself – the white-haired girl attempted to reach her two friends but it was no use. "Nova, why struggle…? This is what you wanted, right? You have your wish." Cecily calmly told her with a smile.

"Not… like… this!" Nova yelled with tears in her eyes as she did her best to reach her friends and save them – Unfortunately, the darkness soon blinded all three teenagers.

Everything was quiet… until a bright light came into existence. It began to grow and grow when it finally filled up Nova's vision completely. Looking around, she realized that she was back on the beach… but Cecily and Maddox were nowhere to be found.

"No… No…" She closed her eyes and was about to cry when she felt something heavy in one of her arms – strange, what could it-

"Whoa!" She was beyond stumped and shocked when she saw what was in her left hand:

It was a strange key-shaped weapon with a silver-colored blade with white wings for the guard and a white rod. The teeth of the weapon were a heart while the keychain was a silver star.

Nova was looking and pondering how and why this weapon was in her hands when she heard a small tiny voice whisper into her ear the following words:

' _In your hands you hold the Burning Comet Keyblade… use it… use the Keyblade to light the way forward through the darkness."_

Nova looked around for the source of the voice but realized that there was nobody around except… strange yellow eyes watching her from the ground!

They began to rise from every direction with Nova gasping in horror – they were small with antennas and yellow eyes. In no time at all, they encircled the white-haired girl and prepared to attack her. Nova's horror was soon replaced with determination as she got into a fighting position.

Two of the shadows jump forward and attempted to attack Nova but she moved out of the way and slashed them with Burning Comet. They dissolved into dust as another one prepared to claw the girl in pieces. Fortunately for Nova, she was moved out of the way and unfortunately for her, two manage to slash skin pieces on both arms and legs – blood was pouring out and Nova was screeching in pain but she stood her ground.

She rushed forward and sliced two more with her Keyblade before moving onto the rest. Nova got a few more cuts but she was able to still fight even though her vision was getting blurry. Soon, almost all of the shadows were defeated except for one that sneaked into the ground and prepared to attack the white-haired girl from behind.

Fortunately for Nova, she sensed it and disposed of it immediately. After the battle, she released a sigh of relief before becoming dazed from the blood loss thanks to the wounds she got from the shadows. Eventually, she lost her balance and fell to the ground – her last thoughts were for her little sister and her two best friends… Soon, sleep took its form as the dark orb in the sky continued to grow.

The unconscious Nova was resting on the beach and didn't hear or notice a strange dark-like portal opening. From the other side, a middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes and strong facial features stepped out.

His attire consisted of a black trench coat and pinstripe trousers along with a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white flower-print mantle - lastly, he wore a black fedora. Upon seeing the unconscious Nova, his lips twisted into a malicious grin. "My, my… what have we here? The newest wielder of the Keyblade and Queen Lira's daughter… Interesting… yes, little one – you will serve to please my allies and myself well. But first… let us deliver you to the proper world." The man paused his words before walking over and picking her up. "Oh… I never forgot." He got extremely close to Nova's ears and whispered something. "When you wake up… prepare for extreme consequences, dear Nova." He snapped his fingers as more shadows showed up.

"We have Phoebe Takagi at my castle… however, Nova Takagi is not to have her heart taken by the rest of the Heartless. We still need her in order to find out where Queen Lira is… This world on the other hand is yours to satisfy your hunger… do with it as you will." The man told the shadows before entering through the portal and disappearing for good.

The shadows did as the man ordered and began to search for the heart of Starlight Town…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: And… finally, I'm done! Chapter 2 of the White Nova is finished at last… Sorry it took me so long to write it but I still had problems with writer's block and whatnot. Plus, whenever I started doing something else (like watching YouTube or making MMD stuff) – it took my attention away from writing… it was really making me unfocused on the chapter. I succeed and finished writing it… at last.
> 
> Hopefully the next one won't take too long to write. If my brain allows it of course… cause I'm not sure when I'll handle the White Nova again. Soon, I hope… *keeps fingers crossed*
> 
> Anyways, recently I've just developed a fascination with a newest villain that I've found pretty… interesting. Who is he you might wonder? – Hint: He's from a Final Fantasy game and is the main antagonist of this story. – The more the story progress, you will find out soon.
> 
> I think that's all I have to say for now (still no cover art, btw) – hopefully, one day I'll be able to get one soon. Also, one thing to bear in mind is that this story takes a different route then the KH I mechanics… you'll see what I mean as it goes on.
> 
> That's it for me for now! Next story is Warrior of Tenrou Island and then we are off to PokeHearts – its been a while since those two got updated after all. Anyways, enjoy your afternoon and happy reading!
> 
> Until next time, dear readers!


	4. Chapter 3: Town of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise nor its characters – I only own my OCs: Nova, Cecily and Maddox!

**Chapter 3: Town of Light**

Cold and damp were the first things to describe the situation that Nova was in right now. Half an hour ago, she was lying unconscious on a cold hard pavement inside a dirty alleyway… now she was still trying to get her bearings together and wonder where the hell she was right now.

The last thing she remembered was seeing Cecily and Maddox being taken away and then fighting some Shadows before falling unconscious from the wounds that were inflicted by the monsters. After that, everything was just a blank page…

Now, here she was – lost and confused without nobody to assist her. Where was she exactly? This alleyway didn’t look like a part of Starlight Town… in fact, this place wasn’t familiar to her at all.

She was sitting down next to a brick wall for half an hour and wondering how all of this could came to pass. Instead of travelling with her friends in their make-shift submarine and see other worlds, things went south very quickly on the night that the shadows came to Starlight Town.

Before you knew it, Nova began to cry for the loss of her home and the disappearance of her friends – she was scared that she might not see them again and that hurt a lot. She wondered if things would go back to normal one day if she could find Cecily, Maddox and Phoebe.

After spending half an hour in a dirty alleyway and tears all dried up, Nova decided to see where exactly she was and try to ask someone for help. Getting up from her position, she followed a bunch of bright lights whose source was the other end of the alleyway.

Upon reaching the source of the lights, Nova couldn’t believe what she was seeing – it was a town! A freaking town out of the middle nowhere with shops, cafes and houses!

“H-holy… this can’t be! But I can’t be back in… which means – I’m on another world!” Nova blurted out as she gasped in shock.

She was experiencing a couple of emotions now – sadness, frustration… but most importantly – joy.

Sadness, because she wasn’t with her friends and little sister to experience this moment. Frustration at the fact that it was the fault of the Shadows that dragged her to this new world without her loved ones. But most importantly… she was joyful to find herself on a new world. So, in a sense – she was happy but saddened a little.

“Huh… a newcomer. Haven’t had one in a while to the Town of Light.” An unknown voice called out which startled the white-haired girl.

She looked around for the source but couldn’t find anyone – weird. Did a ghost just spoke to her…?

“Might want to step back.” The voice warned her as Nova looked up before seeing a shadow jump down from the rooftops. Was it one of the creatures?

Oh, wait- Nova jumped back to avoid getting hit by the mysterious shadow and just in time.

The shadow in question turned out to be a young woman that was leaving her teenage years and nearly reaching 20:

Her appearance featured extremely long and black hair which dropped to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair was plaited into big braids that were tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curved towards the left-side of her face and she had mid-length hair which was plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. She also had a curvaceous body with rather large breasts.

As for her attire, it was somewhat torn-up which consisted of a revealing ruby-red corset which revealed her midriff and the top half of her breasts. The red corset had an insignia visible below the belt which was hindered below. The same belt rested on her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now looked like shorts. The jean trousers had a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiraled towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wore a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket was ripped towards the bottom and was tightened towards her chest by the belt.

As for defense, there was protective armor on her footwear as well as one extra armor plate on her right shin. She wore the same armor in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rested above the same material as her coat; the material arched its way up to and wrapped around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. Lastly, her left arm is wrapped and completely bandaged up.

After landing on the ground, she got up and dusted herself before looking at Nova and crossing her arms. “So, a newcomer, right?” She asked.

Nova just gave a small nod since she didn’t know if this person was friendly or a hostile.

“Hmmm… what’s your name?” The woman asked but Nova unfortunately remained quiet since she still didn’t have a clue on what to do.

A few seconds of silence, the young woman just gave a small sigh. “Look… I’m not your enemy or something like that. I just want to determine if your intentions are peaceful… that’s all.” She explained.

Nova relaxed a bit but was still on the guard should the stranger try anything funny. “It’s Nova. No last name unfortunately…”

“Memory loss?” The woman asked as Nova nodded.

“Fair enough… where did you come from exactly?”

“Starlight Town. It’s basically both an island and a beach…” The woman with black hair nodded in response to Nova’s question.

“Last question… how did you find yourself on this world?”

With a heavy sign, Nova began to explain how she and her friends had been planning to travel to new worlds in search for adventure and whatnot before their home was attacked by mysterious shadowy creatures. Two of the white-haired girl’s friends and sister disappeared and she herself ended up being unconscious after receiving numerous wounds all over her body.

“…and I found myself in an alleyway about half an hour ago.” Nova finished explaining as the woman’s eyes widened in surprised before placing a finger on her chin to think.

“So… the Heartless have struck again.” The woman spoke out as Nova’s eyes widened as well – did this woman know something about the creatures that attacked Starlight Town?

“Ummm… excuse me? What was that you said about ‘the Heartless have struck again’? Do you know something about those creatures that attacked my home?” Nova asked as the woman finished thinking and then looked at her.

“Yes… those creatures that attacked your home are called Heartless – creatures that are formed from the darkness of people’s hearts. They’re the reason your home is gone… and why you ended up in the Town of Light.” She explained.

“Town… of Light?” Nova asked as the woman nodded.

“Yes… this world serves as a hub for those whose homes have been lost to the darkness. And, yes… you are on another world.” The woman explained as Nova went into deep thought for a few seconds.

“So… wait – if this town serves as a place where refugees end up after their worlds are lost to the darkness, that means that my friends and sister could be here as well?” Nova asked.

“It’s a possibility… not a 100 percent sure, but its worth a shot to search for them.” The woman told Nova.

“May I have a shot in looking around the Town of Light for my friends and sister? Please?” Nova pleaded with the woman.

“I’m not stopping you at all, kid. You can go ahead and take a look around… just remember to be careful. This town has its positivity… but also features negativity if you understand me.” The woman warned Nova who nodded.

“I understand you, loud and clear… Miss…?”

“It’s Velvet. Velvet Crowe – I’m basically the sheriff around these parts… I keep the town safe and its inhabitants safe… even though it’s a pain in my butt to do so… in any event, you get in trouble – come and find me.” The woman now known as Velvet gave Nova some advice.

The white-haired girl nodded before turning around to begin her exploring of the Town of Light only to be cut off by Velvet once again. “One more thing – the refugee world has mainly five neighborhoods. If you are looking for your friends, I’d suggest that you start your search in the second or third part of the Town of Light. People are mostly active there.”

“Thank you for the suggestion, Miss Velvet. I’m grateful for the advice as well… hope we meet again soon.” Nova told her with a small smile before waving and taking off in search for her friends.

What the white-haired girl didn’t see was the small smile that appeared on Velvet’s face. “Hope you find your friends, kid… stay safe, Nova.” She whispered quietly before continuing her patrol around the first neighborhood.

**_(After a while…)_ **

Nova was in complete awe at the fact that the Town of Light was unlike anything she had ever experienced before in Starlight Town. Granted, there were shops, restaurants and parks on her home… but this place… it was something else.

Shops of all kinds were up and running with people shopping… loved ones were dining in restaurants and cafes while children were playing at a local playground nearby. Nova was mesmerized by all of this…

Granted, Starlight Town also had its own attractions and places to rest and eat but the Town of Light… there was just something about it that made her think of her home.

But enough about that… it was time to search for her friends. But where would she begin…?

“Oh, a new arrival to the Town of Light!” An unknown voice called to Nova.

She looked around and spotted a small girl approaching her with a smile:

Her appearance consisted of long, dark blue hair that reached down to her waist with two bangs framing her face which reached down to her chest, brown eyes and fair skin.

As for her attire, she was wearing a simple sleeveless bluish-yellow dress with two stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs, she wore wing-like attachments. Her shoes were blue Mary Janes while on her right arm, she had a blue fairy like mark.

From the looks of things, she was younger than Nova… maybe 2 or 3 years younger than her. The girl approached the white-haired teen and offered a hand. “P-pleased to meet you… My name is Wendy. Wendy Marvell.” She introduced herself as ‘Wendy’ with a hint of shyness in her tone.

Not wanting to be rude even though she just met the girl, Nova shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Wendy… it’s Nova. No last name unfortunately…”

“O-oh… I’m sorry… I d-didn’t know that…” Wendy apologized but Nova raised her hand and shook her head.

“It’s fine… don’t worry about it. You must like meeting new people a lot, don’t you?” Nova asked as Wendy nodded with a small smile.

“I do… though… I tend to get shy a lot around newcomers… yet, I love to meet new people.” Wendy explained as Nova nodded.

Just as the white-haired girl was about to ask another question, another voice rang out. “Wendy, child! There you are!”

Both children looked up to see a small white-colored flying down and landing next to Wendy. Nova couldn’t believe what she was seeing – a cat that had wings and was talking! It couldn’t be true… but here it was. Living proof in front of her eyes.

The cat was very small with its fur being white and its ears colored pink while the eyes were brown. Near the end of her tail, there was a pink bow attached to it. As for her attire, it consisted of mustard yellowish-pink top with a pink bow tie and a pink skirt.

Nova wasn’t paying any attention at Wendy or the cat that was scolding her. She was still flabbergasted at the fact that in front of her eyes was a talking cat… a freaking cat that was talking!

There were so many questions running through her mind around – how was a cat talking? Was it a magic trick of some kind? Maybe a ventriloquist was doing the job? Nova had no clue…

The white-haired girl was in her own little world and continued to wonder how the white cat was real when someone snapped fingers at her. She was broken out of her thoughts and saw the feline floating in her face and giving her a glare like a mother would to a child.

“It’s impolite to stare like a zombie into space, child… some might it very strange.” The cat told her as Nova immediately became embarrassed and blushed.

“C-Carla, don’t be rude… she’s a new arrival to the Town of Light after all.” Wendy told the cat whose name was apparently Carla.

The cat’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait… you are a new arrival to the refugee world, dear?” Carla asked as Nova gave a nod.

The cat sighed heavily. “Then… a world has been lost to the darkness once again. I can only offer you my sincerest apologies, dear…”

“T-thank you… it hasn’t been easy for me… but I’ll manage somehow. By the way, I’m looking for two close friends of mine and my little sister… their names are Cecily, Maddox and Phoebe. Have you two seen them by chance?”

Wendy and Carla both shook their heads and Nova sighed sadly. “Shame… I thought that at least one of my friends would be here.” She stated.

“Don’t give up hope yet, dear… your friends could be around. You just need to take a good look around. With any luck, you might just find them waiting for you around the corner.” Carla assured her with a small smile.

That made Nova cheer up a little bit. “You really sure I can find them?” She asked.

“Of course… just believe in yourself and you can do it!” Wendy assured her as Nova smiled gently.

Yeah… they were right! She could do this! She would find her friends… all she needed to do was-

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Someone screamed as Nova, Wendy and Carla looked forward in shock. An unknown man stepped out into the open – what did he scream about exactly?

Suddenly, from out of his chest came out an unknown floating pink heart which flew away.

“Oh, no…” Carla blurted out.

“It’s h-happening again…” Wendy said with a fearful tone.

Nova looked at the two – what did they mean by ‘it’s happening again’…? Did something like a person crashing down and a heart coming out from his chest occurred regularly in the Town of Light…?

Just then, much to Nova’s shock, shadows came out of the ground as well as knight-like monsters came out from nowhere. It was the Heartless!

“Wendy, we need to-” Carla was cut off by Wendy nodding immediately.

“Right… Nova, get yourself to safety as fast as possible! Now!” Wendy ordered her before she and Carla took off.

“H-hey… w-wait… where are you-” It was already too late for Nova to ask where they were going since they took off without telling her a thing.

But right now, Nova had more important things to worry about… like how a flock of shadows and knight-like Heartless surrounded her and were going to hurt her. Remembering the weapon that she used on Starlight Town to defend herself, the white-haired girl summoned Burning Comet and prepared to fight.

Two of the Heartless-like knights charged forward but Nova sent them away by smacking them with her Keyblade. One shadow got behind her and jumped on her back. “H-hey… g-get off! You annoying little-”

She swatted the shadow away before slicing it in half and turning her attention towards the rest. A knight rushed forward and attempted to claw Nova only to block its attack with her Keyblade. After letting go, she sliced her opponent in half and then took care of the rest.

The first wave of Heartless was gone but suddenly more appeared as Nova stood ready to fight once more. First were the Shadows whom she easily destroyed before turning her attention towards the knights.

Two of them surrounded Nova from the front and the back. Just as they were about to charge, the white-haired girl slipped to the side as they crashed into one another. Nova immediately sliced both in half and they dissipated into smoke.

A soldier sneaked behind Nova and was about to claw her back when she turned around and slashed her enemy. Turning back, she spotted the last knight that was going to run away… only for the white-haired girl to slash him in half.

And with that… it was over. The Heartless had been defeated… and Nova released a breath of relief. Thank god that it was-

***BAM!***

Nova felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck as fell unconscious onto the cold hard pavement. Who was it that struck her and why? It didn’t really matter slumber overtook Nova completely.

**_(Meanwhile…)_ **

A soft groan escaped from Cecily’s mouth as she opened her groggily eyes very slowly to see… a waterfall of some kind. Getting up slowly, she realized that she was on a stone platform with a huge castle overlooking beyond yonder.

“W-where… am I?” She asked herself while looking around for any familiar faces such as Nova and Maddo-

Wait, where were her friends!? Where was Maddox and more importantly – Nova!?

“Maddox! Nova!” Cecily called out to her friends in the hopes that they were nearby but no such luck.

Falling to the cold stone floor, tears leaked out from her eyes as she began to cry at the possible loss of her friends and the destruction of her home. “Nova… Maddox… m-my friends… they’re gone… e-everything is gone…” She whispered quietly.

Wrapping her head inside her legs, she started to cry gently for everything that had happened. All the while she was unaware that she was being watched by the same man that appeared on Starlight Town during the Heartless invasion.

He couldn’t help but grin – this was indeed going to be fun for him… and his allies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Bam! That’s it! After 2 months of not updating the story, I get around to finally update the White Nova… so sorry about making you all wait. I wanted to get to writing… but something was always stopping me. Lack of motivation, mainly…
> 
> Luckily, I decided to get a move on before I seriously drop writing fanfics as a whole… I haven’t given up though! I’ll do my best to update every now and  
> And now… let me just finish with saying that I’ll probably update Olette’s or Sora and Maka’s story… key word here is… probably. We’ll see…
> 
> Whelp, that’s all I have to say for now… until next time, guys! I’ll see you all in the next chapter of the White Nova! Love all the support!  
> Later and bye!


	5. Chapter 4: The Anti-Heartless Resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise nor its characters – I only own my OCs: Nova, Cecily and Maddox!

**Chapter 4: The Anti-Heartless Resistance.**

Blackness… it was the only thing that she felt and saw. Nova had literally no clue where she was and how she got here – along with the fact that her head was killing her… badly. What was the last thing she remembered doing…?

There was a town… some colorful characters… and fighting…? Ugh… her head hurt so much but why? She couldn’t remember a thing about what she was doing before she ended up here… so why did she felt like she had a massive headache – more specifically how did she end up getting one?

_“What the hell were you thinking, Maka!? Kid and I asked you to just bring the ‘Key’ here, not knock it out instantly!”_

Whoa! Whose voice was that? It sounded female but… who was it?

_“Hey! I didn’t have time for small talk with her – Black*Star and I were ordered to get the ‘Key’ by any means necessary! If that meant knocking her out then so be it! I don’t see the problem in it!”_

Another female voice spoke – it was rude from the looks of it… and the culprit responsible for her headache! Why did she do that!?

_“Don’t see…? DON’T SEE!? Maka, she’s just a kid – like we were once! She’s no doubt scared and confused! The last we need is to give her more trauma!”_

_“Hmph! There was a time when you were uncaring and selfish, Liz… I don’t see how any of this is different.”_

_“This is DIFFERENT… and you know it. God… you changed. Ever since we lost our home, you’ve become a much worse person than before…”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean!?”_

_“Figure it out by yourself… and stop acting this way! You and Soul! Ugh, I’m tired of your attitude, damn it!”_

_“Mind your own business, Liz!”_

_“Get… OUT.”_

_“Are you-”_

_“I SAID GET OUT OF HERE NOW!”_

What Nova heard next went very fast-forwarding: one of the girls (either this Liz or Maka) got frustrated and stomped out of the room. Afterwards, whoever remained with her sighed heavily and took a few steps. _“Ugh… goddamn, arrogant, self-absorbed piece of- No… forget it.”_

Just then, Nova felt something touch her body – a hand. _“Hey, are you okay? Come on, please wake up…”_ Either Liz or Maka pleaded as the unknown female continued to touch her back.

It was then that light began to fill the blackness – from the looks of things, she was going to return to reality and be away from whatever this place was… her dreamscape, no doubt.

Light covered her entire body as she raised both hands to shield her eyes from getting blinded – it was the last thing that she saw before returning to reality itself…

**_(Outside the Dreamscape…)_ **

Nova’s eyes slowly cracked opened as she began to wake up from her dream. Sitting up and rubbing the back of her head slowly due to the headache, she gave a small yawn and wondered where she was right now. “Ugh, my head…” She whispered softly.

She just then heard someone sighing in relief – probably Liz or Maka. “Oh, thank goodness… thought for a second that you might have bitten a bullet, kid.” The person spoke.

Nova looked forward and came face to face with the woman who was either Liz or Maka. From the looks of things, she was somewhere in her early/mid 20s with her hair being dark blonde and her eyes colored dark blue while her skin was slightly sun-tanned. Her attire resembled a business-like style choice of clothes: a long-sleeved white shirt with a red tie underneath a sleeveless black vest (with a pin of unknown origin attached to it), a pair of jeans with a belt to hold them and some pockets while her footwear consisted of boots. A pair of silver-colored bracelets rested on her hands along with a golden ring on one of her fingers. Nova figured that this person was either married or was to be engaged… one or the other.

Was this the person who knocked her out cold for no particular reason or was it the other female who scolded either ‘Maka’ or ‘Liz’? Nova had no clue though she hoped that the answer would come quicker.

Upon seeing that Nova wasn’t speaking, the woman sighed once more and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh, great… Maka just had to get the kid paralyzed with fear… I swear to every God… Where are you when I need you the most, Kid?” From the looks of things, this was no doubt ‘Liz’ – the one who scolded this ‘Maka’ and made her leave this… hotel room? It looked just like-

Oh, wait! Now she remembered! She had just woken up in this world that was called ‘The Town of Light’ and met some really interesting characters before engaging in a fight against the creatures with no hearts – the Heartless. And then someone knocked her without any provocation… ‘Maka’, no doubt. But for what reason… maybe because she was classified as the ‘Key’ – whatever that meant.

“The sooner Kid gets her, the better… I swear to God, Maka…” Liz spoke yet again – her voice filled with frustration at this ‘Maka’. Something in the back of Nova’s mind spoke that this person was a very hard case to deal with…

In any case, Nova needed her answers – on the double…

“Um… excuse me, Miss.” Nova spoke softly which made Liz look at her in surprise and relief. “Oh, thank God… thought you might have been paralyzed in fear due to that ‘accidental’ knockout. You okay?” The woman with dark blonde hair inquired.

The 14-year old girl just gave her a small nod but rubbed the back of her head. “Yeah… though my head still hurt.” She admitted as Liz sighed before walking over to a drawer and rummaging the stuff inside of it. “Yeah… I thought as much… one moment… just let me get something… Ah! Here it is!” The blonde-haired woman stated as she took out a box that was titled ‘Aspirin’ along with a bottle of water.

“For your headache, hun. Hope it helps.” Liz told her as she gave Nova the box and her water. Taking out two white pills, she swallowed them along with some water and waited for her headache to go away… even though it might be a while before that happens.

“Sorry for the little misunderstanding… the knock-out and all… wasn’t supposed to be this way. Believe me when I tell you that all my husband and I just wanted to do was talk and discuss some things… that’s all… yet SOMEONE decided to go against orders and… Ugh, never mind – don’t worry about it.” Liz assured her.

So, someone wanted to have a chat with her…? But for what purpose?

“In any case… my name is Elizabeth Thompson or Liz for short. And you?” The woman now confirmed to be indeed Liz introduced herself and inquired Nova’s name.

The white-haired girl didn’t seem to find that suspicious but she was still on the defensive. “Nova… Nova Takagi – that’s my adoptive family’s surname.” Nova introduced herself to Liz.

“Oh… you’re an orphan?” Liz asked – though she wondered if she should have been more subtle and gentle.

Nova gave a small nod. “In a way… I don’t really remember much about my old life since I washed ashore on a world called Starlight Town a long time ago with my younger sibling… Oh! That reminds me – have you seen my friends and sister by chance: Cecily, Maddox and Phoebe? We were together but…” The white-haired girl stopped as she felt the familiar emotion of losing someone who was very close to you… mainly her family and friends.

Liz shook her head. “I’m sorry… but I don’t think we’ve seen anyone that goes by those names. You have my sympathy, by the way.” She told Nova and sent an apologetic look at her.

Nova was grateful towards Miss Liz’s comment and gave a thankful nod. Though she was a little bit depressed that her friends and sister weren’t on this world… so where could they be? Were they alive?

“So… umm, Nova… I know that this is all very sudden… but I was hoping that I could ask you some things – nothing serious… just a formality. But if you want a few minutes alone to get your bearings together, I understand.” Liz told her.

The woman did understand – losing your world to the Heartless wasn’t something that a person normally dealt with very fast… Liz herself had been a witness and victim to the loss of her home Death City nearly a decade ago… back when she around Nova’s age… yet it was a long time ago.

It was a month after she and her friends had bested their own powerful enemy… everything was peaceful and quiet… yet one day a much more terrifying and stronger enemy had appeared: The Heartless. They put a valiant effort to defend but it was all for naught…

In the process, they managed to lose not only their own world but several close friends of theirs… but there was one thing that truly devastated her… it was- No… that was a long time ago… it was all in the past. Now is the present and she should focus on more important things.

“Well… I was hoping to get break in order to get my bearings together… yet I have some questions of my own too, Miss Liz.” Nova told her – she was indeed wanting to catch a break and get her bearings together… yet she wanted her questions answered as well.

“Alright… also, just call me Liz. No need for formalities since I’m not an old lady. So, what do you want to know?” Liz asked and Nova already had her first question ready. “Where am I exactly? Not the world since your sheriff told me about it… but this place. It looks like we’re in a hotel room from the looks of it.”

Liz grinned and replied. “Figured that the emo had a heart inside of her… very well – to answer your question, you are currently in the Anti-Heartless Resistance Headquarters or A.H.R.H. for short. We’re basically the only thing that stands against freedom and being food for the little monsters. You no doubt know what the Heartless already, right?” Nova nodded to her question – no doubt that this info was told by Velvet as well.

“Alright… good to hear. The Heartless are very dangerous and are often hunting down innocent people to satisfy their hunger which is hearts.” Liz explained as Nova’s eyes widened in shock – they stole hearts!? My god…

The dark-blonde woman noticed her shocked look and knew that she would pull that face. “Shocking ain’t it? That’s how all of us felt the first time we saw those little monsters in action… it was scary and sickening. Because of them, we also lost our world and lots of close friends… But…” Liz stopped and sighed heavily since she didn’t want to remember the past and focus on the situation at hand.

She continued to speak. “In any case… for a decade, we’ve settled here in the Town of Light and decided to fight back against the Heartless as best we can. Our organization grew and we’ve been pushing the tide ever since… but these days, its been slow. Very slow…”

Nova was curious on that matter. “How so?” She asked as Liz sighed once again before explaining. “Nova, I won’t sugarcoat it… the Heartless for some reason are getting much stronger than ever… worse part is we have no clue on why this is happening and where they are coming from… yet my husband has a theory – a plausible one.”

“Which is…?” Liz didn’t know if she should say a word since it was just a theory but it couldn’t hurt for Nova to hear… even if the answer might be a wrong one.

“Well… actually, two theories: one being that someone is involved in the creation and control of the Heartless or the second which is an unknown group that has seized control of the creatures and is leading towards an unknown goal of somekind. My husband and I are on the latter choice from the looks of it… however we don’t know if it’s true or not.” Liz explained before rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Did you find any proof by chance?” Nova asked but Liz shook her head and answered. “Nothing so far… other than the occasion pop-up of powerful Heartless every once in a while and lead by a leader… that’s why we need your help, Nova.”

“My… help?” Nova asked in a confused but surprised tone as Liz gave her a small nod. “Yes… now as you know, my ‘friend’ didn’t mean to knock you out cold since all it was asked of her was to bring in the ‘Key’ – whoever he/she is. As luck would have, you turned out to be the very person we were searching for.” She explained.

Nova pointed at herself to reconfirm what she just heard. “Me…? What do you mean I’m the ‘Key’?” The white-haired girl asked in confusion.

“Not exactly just the ‘Key’ but the weapon you were chosen to wield – the Keyblade. As it turns out, the Heartless have great fear of it and particularly… you.”

The albino-haired girl’s eyes widened – the Heartless feared both her and her Keyblade? But why…? Actually, why on Earth was she even chosen? She never asked for any of this!

All she wanted was to see the outside worlds with her friends and sister… and now because of those damn Heartless she would never be able to experience that dream… goddamn it!

Liz continued to talk. “That’s why we need your help… your ‘Key’ is the only thing that could put them down for good. We’ve kept a decent defense for a while… yet they are getting more and more stronger. No clue if a group is leading them or just a single person… my point is we need the ‘Key’ if we are ever going to get out of this mess.”

Nova ended up being quiet due to seeing that a large burden was falling on her shoulders – she didn’t know what to say or think at this point… it made Liz worried.

Should she have said that or just kept quiet…? It was a big burden that was being placed on Nova’s shoulders but at the same time things were indeed at a desperate state… thy definitely needed the help of the ‘Key’.

Liz sighed once more and continued to speak. “I know that it must be difficult for you… but we don’t have any other choice in the matter – the ‘Key’ is the only thing that can put an end to those creatures. Our weapons just don’t do as much damage as your Keyblade does.”

Nova still kept quiet and Liz wondered if she said something wrong about the whole ‘burden’ part… maybe the kid needed some time alone to get her bearings together. She did get accidentally knocked out and taken by Maka due to a little misunderstanding.

“If you need some time alone to digest the info, I understand. But I need to hear your answer-”

“I’ll do it.” Nova answered quickly much to Liz’s surprise.

“Wait, really…? But what about thinking it over?” Liz asked but Nova shook her head and replied with a serious tone. “I don’t need to think it over… my friends and my sister are missing along with my home. Seeing all of the people living here made me very sad since they’ve also lost their own worlds to the Heartless… I want to help you all in stopping the little creatures and restoring everything back to normal. Just tell me what I need to do.”

Liz couldn’t help but smile a bit – such passion and determination… reminds her of how she and her friends fought back against their own brand of monsters in the past… a long time ago.

In any case, she gave a thankful nod at Nova. “Thank you, Nova… we appreciate it – deeply. Right now, my husband will be back in half-in-hour and we’ll introduce you properly. In the meantime, how good of a fighter are you exactly?” The dark-blonde inquired.

“Very good – I often trained with a wooden sword alongside my friends on my homeworld and can handle myself rather well.”

“And with a Keyblade…?” Liz asked as Nova shrugged and gave a small nod. “Same thing, I guess.”

“Good to know…” Liz said with a nod before continuing to speak. “Would you mind terribly if you show me and a couple close friends some of your moves?”

Nova didn’t find any harm in fulfilling her request so she accepted it. “Good! First though… you’ll need an outfit change. Your apparel doesn’t really match the appearance of a travel, no offense.” The blonde apologized.

Nova took a look at her outfit – while Liz’s words could be a little more tactful, the blonde definitely had a point… if she was going to go out there and save the day, she needed something that wasn’t fit for a trip to the beach. A change was indeed in order.

“I guess you do have a point… though you could be a little more tact next time… no offense.” Nova apologized as well.

Liz smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of head before walking over to the drawing and taking out some centimeter measurement tapes, a notebook and some pencils. “Gonna have to take your measurements now, hun. You don’t mind right?” Nova shook her head in response to Liz’s question.

“Good!” Liz replied before setting herself to work in measuring Nova’s height and weight. The albino-haired girl just stood still like a statue and obeyed any orders that Liz gave her.

In the meantime, they continued speaking about other things besides Nova’s role as the ‘Key’ – jobs and other hobbies:

“I’m a fashion designer, hun. Most of the clothes that our organization wears are often created by me or a couple of assistants.”

“Do you often sell your products to the residents?”

“Oh, definitely! I gotta tell you, Nova… my clothes are selling like wildfire and people often call me the Clothing Queen… not that I don’t mind, of course. As a little girl, I always wanted to be a fashion designer… though my early childhood kind of interrupted that dream.”

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine… that was a long time ago. Raise your hands so I can measure how long they are please.”

“So… what is your husband like?”

“Oh, Kid? Well… he is a ‘special’ case if I can say that. Back in our own world, he rescued me and my little sister Patty from the streets… and took us to a place called Death City. In the beginning, our relationship was very slowly and dare I say… crazy. He wasn’t like the other boys… mainly because he had an OCD problem – he is/was obsessive with symmetry. Nova, believe me when I say that every time he started speaking about the topic, it drove me crazy and even gave me a massive amounts of headaches to deal with.”

“Sounds like your husband is a really pain in the beehive… no offense. Also, you have a sister?”

“None taken… and yes. More like: had a sister… she’s gone. Because of those damned- Ugh… sorry, Nova… topic is too hard for me to talk about…”

“Oh… I’m sorry… you have my sympathies.”

“Thanks… truth be told; besides Kid and my close friends, you are the first person to talk about this with me… mainly because I wasn’t that friendly when I was your age… actually, I was worse.”

“Oh?”

“My sister and I… didn’t have a normal childhood per say. Our parents ditched us when we were just kids so we had to learn how survive on a daily basis – it was just I and Patty… no one else in our lives.”

“That’s awful!”

“Yeah… it is. Anyways, we had to toughen up and mature so we could survive our time on the streets. We didn’t have any kinds of close friends so it was only my sister and I… to us, everyone was a target. Growing up, it became hard to remain together since the police and the criminal syndicate were always searching for us non-stop. Okay, now for the legs.”

“So, what happened next?”

“I knew it was only a matter of time until either the cops or mob would catch and punish us… we tried to get away yet it was nearly impossible… then one day we screwed up big and got corned by both parties… the punishment was definitely inevitable now… but then our savior showed up and took us away from the streets.”

“Your husband?”

“Yep… though we still didn’t trust him at first. We believed that he was either tricking us or trying to take advantage of us… so Patty and I kept our distance and planned to backstab him in case he tried anything in the future. At least… that’s what I believed at the time.”

“You’ve changed, right?”

“Yeah… Patty and I both changed – from cruel and selfish teens to caring and tolerant people… still kept an eye just in case. Kid at times was hard to deal with… yet he proved himself to be not only a gentlemen but a brother-figure as well for Patty and me… then something miraculous happened: I fell in love with him. Nearly done, hun.”

“What about the symmetry outbursts? Weren’t those hard to deal with?”

“At times… but it wasn’t that bad. I even found them funny at times… Patty especially. After that… there isn’t much to say – we fought our own kinds of baddies and such… went to school… the usual. Life was as normal as it can get in a sense…”

“Ah… say, you mentioned your ‘own kind of baddies’ – what does that mean?”

“Oh, shoot! I never explained… the world where my friends and I come from is inhabited by three types of races – humans, weapons and Kishin.”

“Weapons and Kishin?”

“Yep… apparently, humans have the ability to transform into weapons of any kind – swords, spears, axes, guns… you name it. My sister and I can transform into pistols while Kid is our partner – more commonly known as meister.”

“Whoa! That’s cool!”

“Indeed. The weapons are classified as ‘Demon Weapons’ – most useful for eliminating the creatures known as Kishin… they are just like Heartless – but the difference here is that they steal souls.”

“Actual souls!?”

“Yeah… what a shocker, right? It was our duty as weapons to purge the world of these monsters and make sure that humanity remains at peace. Now that our home is gone… we have a new enemy to deal with – much eviler and more sinister.”

“Sounds like you’ve had a hard life from the looks of it…”

“Yeah… between studying and collecting the soul of those monsters… it’s a pain… I’ve gotten use to it though… with the help of Kid and my friends.”

“I see…”

“Heh. Don’t worry, kiddo – we have your back.”

“Thanks, Liz.”

“Anytime… I’ll tell the rest of my tale another time. For now, I’m finished with your measurements.”

After finishing up her measuring of Nova, Liz went and picked up her notebook. With a pencil in-hand, she began inputting the numbers of Nova’s height and weight down on the white blank sheets. “Okay… let’s here… uh-huh… weight number… got it down… height as well… Nova, what kind of colors do you prefer?” The fashion designer inquired.

Nova thought about it for a minute or two before answering the question. “Umm… red and green are my favorite colors.”

Liz gave her a thumbs-up before resuming her writing. “Gotcha… alrighty… hmm… yeah… Alright, I’ve got your outfit design. Might take a while for me to make – 2 or 3 days but it will be worth in the end.” Just as she was placing the notebook down, a knock on the door occurred.

 _“Liz! It’s me, Tsu – our ‘guests’ from Canterlot High have arrived to meet with the resistance. Also, Kid is back and he’s speaking with them at this very moment – just thought you might want to know!”_ A female voice that belonged to someone called Tsu spoke on the outside.

Liz smiled – thank god that Kid was back!

“Thanks, Tsu! I appreciate it!” Liz thanked the person on the other side of the door as footsteps were heard.

“Whelp, I guess we can introduce you to my husband and your companions for the upcoming journey. But first… you smell awful, hun. Could you please take a shower?” Liz pleaded with her.

Nova smelled herself and her eyes widened in shock and disgust – Liz wasn’t kidding at all… she needed a shower badly. “Yeah… you do have a point.” The albino agreed as she covered her nose with her fingers.

Liz went towards her dressed and took out a bathrobe. “You can use my bathroom to shower, hun. I’ll leave you some clothing for the meeting while you bathe. Come and find us downstairs when you’re- Actually, Maka might come back and things could get ugly. Just wait here until we get back.”

Nova nodded though was confused on why she had to remain here – was Liz’s friend really that much trouble to deal with…?

Regardless, Nova grabbed the bathrobe and gave a small nod at Liz before entering the bathroom and locking herself to take a nice warm shower.

The fashion designer had a feeling that Maka and Soul would definitely break into the room and pick on poor Nova… they still hadn’t gotten over the loss of Death City.

For a decade, they’ve been acting like pains-in-the-asses – not just to the local populace but also to the resistance members… Liz and the rest tried to tell them to move on and accept that it was all in the past. Yet, nothing… so many headaches and whatnot.

Maka continued to drift away from her friends and Soul had her back no matter what… ugh, those two were a pain in the asses. People are suffering and the Heartless are getting stronger while those two are mopping about – staying in the past…

Maybe another talk with Kid was in order – plus, she had to tell her husband about Nova and how she ‘accidentally’ found herself here. Another headache was coming on from the looks of it…

First things first… some fresh clothes for Nova and then she would have her talk with Death the Kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Finished and written! Chapter 4 is ready to be posted at last – sorry for the long wait once more… been busy with other fanfics and games. Hectic, I know… plus, writer’s block as well.
> 
> Keeping it short since in this story, author’s notes will be extremely short… plus I wanna let you all read the chapter in peace. I know you are eagerly awaiting for the next part of the White Nova.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be soon… hopefully. We’ll see what happens – if I’ll update quicker or not…
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy reading and love the support you are all giving me! Until next time!
> 
> Laterz and happy reading!


End file.
